The Protectors
by Amyrose1864
Summary: There was another prophesy. There is no Voldemort as he was destroyed completely in Godrics Hollow when Harry was one years old and no Horcruxes. Sirius was set free and Pettigrew locked away in their third year. Three warriors known as the Protectors recieve their powers weeks before the start of the fifth year. (Discontinued)
1. The Demon

Here are a few things about what has happened:

Voldemort has not Horcruxes so he was destroyed completely that night in Godrics Hollow.

Quirrel did all those things in first year but did not have voldemort on the back of his head. he was just evil. Had to do this because i do not know whether or not the Trio would become friends if none of this happened.

Peter Pettigrew was captured in the Trio's third year. So Sirius was set free and Harry lives with him and Remus now.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna are best friends. Hermione is calm and mental (in the happy and fun sense) and is not as much as a bookworm anymore. Her and Ginny have been close since she stayed at the Burrow for the first time (quidditch cup).

This story will be based on the girls and their powers.

WARNING: SWEARING AND VIOLENCE AHEAD.

There was once a prophecy about three warriors who were to be born to protect the Wizarding world with their powers.

The oldest was to be born September 19th 1979. This Protector would have these powers:

Aligist- Understanding all languages.

Fire

Telekenesis

The middle was to be born April 17th 1981. This Protector would have these powers:

Hydrokenesis

Levitation

The youngest was to be born May 4th 1981. This Protector would have these powers:

Divination

Stop time

They would recieve their powers once they have formed a bond. Until that happens, they would live normal lives. Once the bond is formed, the battle begins between good and evil. The source of all evil will rise to try and destroy these Protectors so he may take over the Wizarding world.

 ** _August 1st_** ** _1995- Four weeks till start of term_** **- _second biggest bedroom, second floor, Grimmauld Place. 8.00pm_**

On a bed, in an old room, lay a 15 year old girl with tanned skin, an hourglass figure with long, wavy, chestnut coloured hair that falls to her waist and once used to be a bushy mane. She was reading a book which she recieved as an early birthday gift from her parents. Her name is Hermione Jean Granger. She's the best friend of Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley, 1/3 of the golden trio and is the brains behind them. She is also the best friends of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, which came as a surprise to many people.

When Hermione hangs around the boys, she is slightly bossy and does not mess around. However, she is the complete opposite when she is with the girls. She is fun and care free. She can mess around in font of people, is girly and badass when she is the ginger and blonde. Even if she was with one of them, she would not have a care in the world.

But, if you decide to anger her then you should run. The happiness would turn to rage in one second, it takes alot to anger her. Only one person has seen her angry and that was in third when she punched Draco Malfoy in the face.

On the bed next to her lay another girl with long, straight ginger hair that falls to the middle of her back. She has a slim developing figure. Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley clan. The best friend of Hermione and Luna. She's tough and scary when it comes down to her bat bogey hex. She is easier to anger but not as scarier as the older girl. She likes Harry but not as much as she used to.

The 14 year old girl has calmed down alot as she is growing up but is still fun and crazy when she is with the girls. She is the one coming up with ideas of what to do for fun and was the first to get Hermione to join in. When she first met Hermione, she was happy that she had someone to talk to about girl things and they instantly clicked. It was her most favourite challenge to get the book worm to get out of her books. It took three weeks, when Hermione stayed at the Burrow for the first time before the quidditch cup, to loosen her up. A few people saw a difference in Hermione when she started getting involved. But no one has noticed it yet. Until...

"GIRLS... GET DOWN HERE!" Molly Weasley shouts from the main floor. Hermione looked over towards the young red head and sighs. She plaves her book on the bedside table and walks towards the door. "I wonder what she wants now?" Groans Ginny, Hermiione grabs the girls arm and drags her towards the stairs. "We probably won't find out until we go down." The older girl tells her whilst heading down stairs.

They were greeted on the landing of the stairs by a cheerful Molly Weasley. "There is someone in the kitchen for you girls." Molly informs them. She leads the girls to the kitchen where Remus, Sirius, Harry, and all the Weasleys were sat at the table.

Hermione's POV

I look towards the table where all the boys and Mr Weasley were sat. I look towards Ginny until "SURPRISE!" A girl screams and jumps on my back. Ginny and I could not help the scream that came out. "Miss me?" The girl says and jumps off of my back. "LUNA!" Ginny and I screech and tackle her to the ground whilst laughing.

No one's POV

Luna is a petite girl with platinum blonde hair falling just under the middle of her back. She is the sweetest person ever and doesn't get angry or even sad. She looks on good side of things, always optimistic. She is very outgoing and calls the girls babes but they say it to each other all the time.

The men and Mrs Weasley look at laughing pile off girls on the floor in shock. "Are you lot ok there?" They all ask the girls. The girls managed to gasp out the word "Yeah." until attempting to get up off the floor to start hugging and and laughing again.

After a few minutes the girls calmed down enough to have a normal conversation at the table. "Why did you not tell us you were coming?" Ginny interrigates. "It wouldn't have been much of a surprise otherwise would it?" Hermione and Ginny nod.

"I got an early birthday present for you babes." Luna tells Hermione whilst handing the bag over. "Why can't you just give it to me on my birthday?" Hermione asks holding the bag. "Because i need to know of their the right size. You would have been suspicious is i asked what your measurements were. So it is better for you to tries these on now just in case i need to get a bigger size." Luna informs her.

"Is this from the muggle world?" Ginny asks, pointing to the bag that says Hollister. Luna nods as Hermione pulls the clothes out;

Three pairs of Skinny Jeans one black, one dark wash blue and one light grey.

Five belly tops of different kinds.

A black leather Jacket

Knee high heeled boots.

"I love them Lune. But why the hell did you get the other things that are in the bag?" Hermione says giggling. Ginny looks in the bag and bursts out laughing. "Those are the things i need to see are the right size considering yours are bigger than ours." Luna says with a smile.

"Wait, what are the other things in the bag?" Ron asks. The girls turned towards him and burst out in giggles. "Don't worry about it." They manage to say surprisingly. "Hey, we have no secrets between us 'Mione. Tell us before we take the bag and find out ourselves." The Weasley brothers demand. "Are you sure you wanna know?" Hermione asks whilst biting her lip to hold back laughter. "Yes!" Everyone says. "Are you sure?" Ginny adds on. "YES!" They say again. "Last chance to back out." Luna continues. "WHAT IS IN THE BAG!?" The rest of the families yell. The girls shrug and pulled out pieces of undergarments. The boys and men look wide out and red at the faces and started to cough nervously. "You guys insisted to know." The girls reply at the same time. They placed the clothes and boots into the bag and Hermione says "They are the right size Luna. I just looked at the tag." "Yay, i am so glad. Now you can where those new clothes in Hogsmeade." She says in her dreamy voice.

"Since when Mione where those those clothes?" Harry asks. "Since before the Quidditch cup. I need to borrow your clothes Mione." Ginny answers. "Gin, just look through my closet and pick what you want. You and Luna do it anyway." Hermione tells them.

 ** _August 2nd 1995- 3.00am_**

Luna, Ginny and Hermione were asleep in Ginny's bed as they fell asleep talking into the night. Little did they realise that the morning would be full of surprises.

 ** _August 2nd 1995- Grimmauld Place- 9.00am_**

Hermione is the first to wake out of the children and Mr and Mrs Weasley. She goes to the kitchen after getting changed into white skinny jeans, a red top where the sleeves fall off the shoulder, a thin gold scarf and dark red heeled boots.When she goes into the kitchen she is greeted by Sirius and Remus. Over the past year, the two marauders and Hermione and become friends, they've become the uncles most little girls have wanted, fun and supportive but overprotective.

"Morning Kitten." Sirius greets. "Morning Padfoot and Moony. Good sleep?" Hermione asks. "Yeah, what about you?" Remus answers. "Yeah considering we did not fall asleep until half two this morning." She tells them. "Wonder why we didn't hear you. Coffee?" Remus offers. "Yes please and we got Percy to put up a silencing spell so no one could here us talk." She tells them whilst Remus pours coffee into her mug. Sirius just shakes his head in amusement. "What's funny?" Remus asks the dog. "Just imagining kitten here staying up till morning without even reading a book." He answers the wolf. "Actually, i haven't seem you read a book for a while. You're always talking with Ginny. Is something going on?" At this question both men frowned waiting for the girl to answer.

"I am actually suprised that it has taken people this long to notice this. Didn't take people to be that oblivious. I barely read books now, they get boring and i have better things to do like shopping with the girls of..." Hermione was cut off by a bright light appearing at the centre of the table. It last a few seconds before disappearing with a book being left in it's place. "Holy shit... What the fuck was that?" Hermione exclaims. The men look towards the girl shocked. "Hermione?!" they exclaim and she replies innocently "What?"

"GET DOWN!" The men shout too late as Hermione is thrown into the wall by something not human. Sirius being better in a duel throws hexes at the non-human whislt Remus runs over to a barely concious Hermione. He uses healing charms and gets her to stand up. They look to see Sirius in front them about to be hit. Hermione puts her hand up with her palm facing the non-human as if to stop him but a ball of fire comes out from her palm and into the freak causing to go up in flames and disappear into thin air.

Hermione looks at her hand in shock and fear. She didn't even realise that Sirius and Remus were right by her until they hugged her from both sides. "What was that?" she whispers. "We don't know kitten. We will find out though." Sirius assures her when Remus moves. "The book." She says quietly. "It's safe." Remus says from where he's stamding in front of it with his wand out. "I want to look at it."


	2. The Vanquish

**_Previously_**

"I am actually suprised that it has taken people this long to notice this. Didn't take people to be that oblivious. I barely read books now, they get boring and i have better things to do like shopping with the girls of..." Hermione was cut off by a bright light appearing at the centre of the table. It last a few seconds before disappearing with a book being left in it's place. "Holy shit... What the fuck was that?" Hermione exclaims. The men look towards the girl shocked. "Hermione?!" they exclaim and she replies innocently "What?"

"GET DOWN!" The men shout too late as Hermione is thrown into the wall by something not human. Sirius being better in a duel throws hexes at the non-human whislt Remus runs over to a barely concious Hermione. He uses healing charms and gets her to stand up. They look to see Sirius in front them about to be hit. Hermione puts her hand up with her palm facing the non-human as if to stop him but a ball of fire comes out from her palm and into the freak causing to go up in flames and disappear into thin air.

Hermione looks at her hand in shock and fear. She didn't even realise that Sirius and Remus were right by her until they hugged her from both sides. "What was that?" she whispers. "We don't know kitten. We will find out though." Sirius assures her when Remus moves. "The book." She says quietly. "It's safe." Remus says from where he's stamding in front of it with his wand out. "I want to look at it."

 ** _August 2nd 1995- Grimmauld Place- second biggest bedroom second floor- 9.00am before the fight downstairs._**

Ginny awakens to the sound of mumbling right beside her. It's Luna. "Hermione... trouble...demon...fire..." This is what Ginny was able to make out. "Luna, hey wake up it's just a dream. Hermione is ok, she's probably with Padfoot and Moony right now." She tries to calm the blonde. Luna suddenly awakens and sits up instantly, hitting Ginny in the process. "That was such a weird dream." Luna comments. Ginny, rubbing her head, asks "What was is about? i heard you talk about Hermione and a demon."

Luna stays quiet for a moment and then says "Hermione was talking to Sirius and Remus in the kitchen. She was wearing her new clothes with white skinny jeans and a gold scarf. A book showed up in a beam of light on the table and a few seconds later...a demon looking thing threw her into a wall. Sirius started duelling it but it didn't do much good. Remus healed Hermione and they stood up right before the demon was going to hit Sirius but Hermione held out her hand and fire shot out of it causing the demon to go up in flames and disappear." Ginny looks at her with an eyebrow raised "Your dreams are mental." This caused both girls to laugh. "Let's get changed and meet Hermione now that she has had her coffee. Yeah?" Ginny asks the younger girl causing her to nod in response.

Ginny is wearing the same clothes as hermione but with gold high top trainers and a white scarf.

Luna is wearing; black skinny jeans, blue version of the same top as the girls with grey heeled boots and scarf.

 _No one's POV_

The young girls walk into the kitchen to find Hermione about to open the book. "HOLY CRAP!" Ginny shouts gaining the attention of the trio (Wolf, dog and witch) "Would you be quiet before someone hears you." Luna tells the wide eyed Ginny. "There is a silencing spell up... What's wrong with you?" Hermione asks slowly. "Luna...dream...clothes...book.." Ginny stutters. "Huh?" The older girl breaths out. "Hermione...were you just attacked by a demon with a face that twists around like when you're kneeding dough?" Luna asks with worry filled eyes. "How did you..." "That was my dream. It must have happened when we were getting changed." Luna cuts off her friend.

"What do you mean it was your dream?" Remus asks Luna. "She was muttering in her sleep about Hermione being in trouble and a demon that throws her into a wall but she throws fire at it causing it to go disappear." Ginny answers for her and then asks "When did the attack happen?" "It happened three minutes ago. Remus just finished checking the book for dark magic." Sirius answers. "I think the book was brought here for a reason. So you could find out what exactly that thing was and if you killed it completely." Luna states in her dreamy voice. "I am gonna get a glass of water whilst you girls look in the book." Ginny orders recieving glares from the two other girls. She just smile and makes her way over to the sink and grabs a glass from the draining tray whilst Luna and Hermione look in the book.

Hermione was determined to not touch anything with her bare hands in case of setting it on fire, so instead it was Luna opening the book. But, when Luna touched the book, she gasps at the suddeness of the vision.

 _Ginny was coming back to the table with the glass of water. Hermione was looking at her cup listening to Luna about the prophesy written on the first page. Hermione's coffee mug started to fill up with coffee from the pot beside her._

 _Hermione looks towards the men to see which one of them was doing that and they shake their heads saying it isn't them. Hermione waved her hand at the mug accidently causing to almost hit Ginny, when the girl suddenly levitates in the air whilst the cup goes flying beneath her. Luna puts up her hands as if wishing for it to stop before it smashes, the cup stops in mid air and Ginny comes crashing to floor but not injuring herself._

Luna comes out of the vision as quickly as she just went in to see three people staring at her. "Are you ok?" Sirius asks worriedly. "I'm fine. I think... I think i just had a promonition, it was like my dream except... i wasn't asleep." Luna says. "What did you see?" Remus asks.

Hermione was thinking to herself of how much more coffee she needed to get her brain to wrap around this, so she was just staring at the cup whilst listening to Luna. She hears the cover of the book opening.

"The prophesy of three warriors that are destined to save the Wizarding world from the dark forces wanting to take over it. They will recieve their powers once a bond has formed, thus, causing the awakening of the Source of all evil. He will send demons of all kinds to try and destroy the Warriors as they are the only ones in his way to bringing the Wizarding world to evil.

The oldest was to be born September 19th 1979. This Protector would have these powers:

Aligist- Understanding all languages.

Fire

Telekenesis

This Warrior will be smarter than their peers, hard to anger and is protective of those they call family. They would be judged by people who think that they are above this Warriors kind, Muggleborn, but will be the one to prove them all wrong " Luna stopped and stared at the oldest girl who has become like an older sister to her.

"That means me, doesn't it?" Hermione asks tears threatening to fall. "It makes sense. You're the brightest witch in the Wizarding world rivaling Rowena Ravenclaw herself and you are very protective of everyone in this house. Because..." Hermione cut Remus off by saying "I consider you all family." That being said Luna continues...

"The middle was to be born April 17th 1981. This Protector would have these powers:

Hydrokenesis

Levitation

This Warrior will be born into a large family and be the only one of their kind and is also the youngest of their siblings. Strong willed but easily angered and, like the first, is to be very protective. Born to a family that is considered to be Blood traitors by people of their kind and are not the wealthiest but their family bond is the only thing they need."

Luna looked towards the second oldest girl. "Considering that the book has all the facts right , and the fact that i just levitated, i am going to say that, that one is me." Ginny says as a matter of fact. They just nod their heads not knowing what to say. "Cool, i get to control water. That would be good for pranks." Ginny said excitedly. Luna just shook her head in amusement and carries on reading.

"The youngest was to be born May 4th 1981. This Protector would have these powers:

Divination

Stop time

This Warrior will be born into a family that is to be considered strange. They would lose somebody they love at a young age but will not be saddened. They see the good side of things. Very optimistic and loves to help others, so they recieve the art of Divination. They can see the past and see things to come. This Warrior has no mean bone in their body so they can not be angered but will do everything they can to protect, linking them to the others.

These Warriors are to protect the innocents, not punish the guilty. However, they cannot save everyone. Some innocents fates are destined to happen. They will stick together and destroy the evil that threatens their world. Some demons can just be vanquished with their powers but others would require either:

A power of three spell- Either in the book or created.

A spell and a potion- The potion would be in the book and some would have warnings.

A potion.

To the Warriors- Stick together. Rise as one or fall as one. You cannot save every innocent or vanquish every demon. There are not just demons in this book. Do not expose magic in the muggle world. I know that life is going to get a whole lot harder for you. Do not let your destiny over power your other life. You're still human." Luna finishes.

The group were so wrapped up in the information that they didn't realise that the other Weasley's and Harry were by the door and heard everything. "I need more coffee to process this." Hermione says causing the vision to come true. (Ha i am to lazy to write that out again. Just look above the prophesy)

Ginny got helped off the floor by Fred and George muttering about needing some practice. Luna was playing with the hem of her shirt whilst biting her lip. And Hermione had her hands covering her mouth in shock about what just transpired. Percy hesitantly grabbed the cup that was frozen in mid air and placed it on the table. "Well then..." Bill Weasley starts "Mum, i think we should have breakfast and then talk about what's going on in living room." There were a series of mumbled 'yes' going around the room.

 ** _August 2nd 1995- Grimmauld Place- Living Room- 10.00am_**

The members of the families, except Sirius and Remus and the girls, in the house were gobsmacked after hearing about what happened earlier. The stories were told by each girl since they had different points of view. The book was in the table in the middle of the couches. The girls were sat together on the two seater couch but were comfortable, in front of the window. The large corner couch sat everyone else except Harry, who was sat in his armchair.

"What was the demon you faced?" Charlie Weasley asks to no one in particular. "We were going to find out but... we um...we got distracted by the prophesy and our powers." Hermione answers, still in a state of shock. "Well, how about we find out now then?" Harry asks cautiously. The girls look at eachother as if they were talking telepathically and nod at Hermione to be the one to find it out. Without a second thought, she grabs the book and places it in her lap to find the demon. Flicking through fast, she found the page she was looking for. "A warlock is demon who kill witches and take their powers for their own. A Warlock is a lower level demon, so they can be killed easily with a spell." Hermione informs the room. "So i didn't kill him but just sent it back to wherever the hell he came from. He will be back so we need to be ready for him." Hermione tells the girls.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Molly shouts "YOU WILL NOT FACE THAT WARLOCK EVER!" "But mum..." Ginny tries "NO BUT'S GINERVRE MOLLY WEASLEY!" The weasley's plus Harry, Sirius and Remus cringe. "IT IS WAY TOO DANGEROUS!" She continues but before she can say much else, Hermione steps in "No offence Molly but this does not involve you and even if you did we would still do this. We are going to be chased by demons and Warlocks and fuck knows what else." The men in the room stare at Hermione as if she grew another head.

"The only people who can stop them is us. They will be willing to kill anyone in their way that tries to stop them from taking over the world with evil. That basically means us. If you don't let us fight, we will be as good as dead anyway. We are not cowards, we will not back down from a fight. We will protect the whole Wizarding world not just because it's what we are supposed to do, because we want to do it. And as much as i respect you Molly, YOU CAN NOT HAVE A SAY IN WHAT WE DO. THIS IS OUR CHOICE AND I PLAN ON BRINGING EVIL THE FUCK DOWN." She says loudly but not shouting. Luna carries on "Molly, you don't have i say in what me and Hermione choose to do as you are not our mother. I want a safer world for everyone, and since i can help on bringing evil down i will do it even if it kills me, i will go down fighting. I am not a coward and i really do not want to be asked to be one." The boys look at Ginny to see what she will do.

"Sorry mum, but i am gonna be helping bringing evil down. I know that we are walking into danger, but considering that us three are the only ones with enough power to actually do something about what's coming, and that every demon will be sent after us to DESTROY us. I am not gonna wait around to be killed or watch others be killed cause i'm not doing something about it. This is the first strike. We will do everything we can to kill these bastards. I am fighting." Ginny stands up to Molly who looks shocked. "We are Warriors. We are Protectors of the innocent." She finishes.

 ** _August 2nd 1995- Grimmauld Place- Living room- 5.00pm_**

They are all sat in the living talking to eachother. The adults including Bill,Charlie and Percy were talking about the prophesy. The twins, Ron and Harry were playing exploding snap. And the girls were discussing how they were going to train their powers.

"Maybe we can get the adults to teach us." Luna innocently suggested. "Nah, i have a feeling that if they see how our powers work they'll try and find a spell or potion to get rid of them." Hermione suggested. "Mione's right Luna. I can't really trust my mum at the moment. I know her heart is in the right place but..." Ginny trailed off. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just that i feel a bit scared about these powers. What if i see something and can't do anything about it?" "I know, but you're forgetting what the book said. We can't save every innocent just like we can't kill every demon. But we will try our hardest." Hermione comforts. She stands up to go to the kitchen for a drink.

As Hermione walks towards the kitchen door she senses something evil. Before she can say anything, she is thrown backwards to right outside the living room door which was left wide open. "Why me?" She groans. "HERMIONE!" Everyone in the room shouts. Harry and Ron come to help her up whilst the Warlock has an evil smirk plastered to his face. "Time to take your powers Protector." Hermione flicks her arm forwards and the Warlock crashes into the kitchen but gets up as quickly as he got sent down. Luna came out into the hallway and froze the demon before he could do anything.

"Why is it me getting attacked? Why not you two?" Hermione argues. "Maybe because he doesn't know that we are the other Protectors and you set him on fire already so he probably already has a grudge agaisnt you." Ginny states. "I think we should do the spell girls. I don't know how long he is going to stay frozen for." Luna suggests. Without another thought, the girls held hands. Hermione was in the center with Luna on her left by the stair case and Ginny on her right by the Living room where everyone was watching.

"Vim trium autem nos." They repeat this five times until the Warlock blows up. "Is he gone completely? Did we do it?" Ginny asks. "That is what the book says their supposed to do but not all of them explode unfortunately." Hermione says causing Ginny and Luna to laugh. "Pretty good first day being the Protectors, don't you think?" Luna says through her giggles.

Whilst the girls laughed, everyone looked at eachother in disbelfief.

 ** _August 2nd 1995- Grimmauld Place- Kitchen- 8.00pm_**

It's dinner time and everyone was sat at the long table. The girls were in their own little world sharing eachothers food. But for the others...

"What the bloody hell has gotten into Hermione?" Ron asks, although still shocked. "I wish i knew but i kind of like this new Mione don't you? She's more relaxed." Harry states to which everyone in the room agrees. "Suprised it took you so long to notice. She has been more relaxed since Ginny got her hands into her last year before the Quidditch cup. Less reading more chatting without a care in the world." Sirius informs everyone. "How have we not noticed?" Mr Weasley asks himself as he looks towards the girl whom he considers as a second daughter. The more they think about it, the more obvious it becomes.

For Bill and Charlie and Percy, they find that she doesn't talk about school as much. She doesn't ask what they will be taught in lessons or what she needs to study. She takes more interest in what the do at work and if they have fun whilst working.

For the twins, they find that she laughs at them instead of scolding them for pulling pranks and she compliments their work.

For Ron and Harry, they find that she doesn't care about homework as much and doesn't nag them to do it. Sure, she still gets dissapointed when they got detentions but she hasn't held it against them. She messes around in lessons now. And Luna always hangs around the Gryffindor table during meals and she isn't as weird as she used to be.

For Mr and Mrs Weasley, she doesn't ask to help them around the house because she is always with Ginny and Luna. She asks if her and Ginny can go to parties or go shopping in the muggle world.

For Remus and Sirius, she asks what pranks the Marauders pulled during school. She doesn't read as many books as she used to. You could always find her with Ginny or Luna.

They noticed all of this without even realising it and now the girls are going to be in constant danger so their personalities might change. They would have to grow up, or so they think. The girls don't know that they can't let this war change them because then that would disrupt their normal lives. They will fight till the end.


	3. The training

A/n: This is _NOT_ a crossover. It may have some elements of charmed but it is not going to be exact.If anyone has ideas of how i can improve my writing please leave a review. And yes i do know that my spelling is not that good but i promise that i will try to make less mistakes.

From now on:

POV- _Italics-_ so you know when i change. _No one's POV, Hermione's POV, Ginny's POV and Luna's POV._ Date/time/place- ** _Bold and Italics._** Spells- **Bold**

Authors note-Underlined

Visions- _Underlined and Italics._ Spells will be English or Latin.

I will try not to rush into any action, it will build up.

I NEED PAIRINGS, just kidding but if you would like to see some couples get together then let me know and i will put the in a vote.

STORY TIME, ENJOY.

 ** _Previously:_** ** _"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Molly shouts "YOU WILL NOT FACE THAT WARLOCK EVER!" "But mum..." Ginny tries "NO BUT'S GINERVRE MOLLY WEASLEY!" The weasley's plus Harry, Sirius and Remus cringe. "IT IS WAY TOO DANGEROUS!" She continues but before she can say much else, Hermione steps in "No offence Molly but this does not involve you and even if you did we would still do this. We are going to be chased by demons and Warlocks and fuck knows what else." The men in the room stare at Hermione as if she grew another head._** ** _"The only people who can stop them is us. They will be willing to kill anyone in their way that tries to stop them from taking over the world with evil. That basically means us. If you don't let us fight, we will be as good as dead anyway. We are not cowards, we will not back down from a fight. We will protect the whole Wizarding world not just because it's what we are supposed to do, because we want to do it. And as much as i respect you Molly, YOU CAN NOT HAVE A SAY IN WHAT WE DO. THIS IS OUR CHOICE AND I PLAN ON BRINGING EVIL THE FUCK DOWN." She says loudly but not shouting. Luna carries on "Molly, you don't have i say in what me and Hermione choose to do as you are not our mother. I want a safer world for everyone, and since i can help on bringing evil down i will do it even if it kills me, i will go down fighting. I am not a coward and i really do not want to be asked to be one." The boys look at Ginny to see what she will do._** ** _"Sorry mum, but i am gonna be helping bringing evil down. I know that we are walking into danger, but considering that us three are the only ones with enough power to actually do something about what's coming, and that every demon will be sent after us to DESTROY us. I am not gonna wait around to be killed or watch others be killed cause i'm not doing something about it. This is the first strike. We will do everything we can to kill these bastards. I am fighting." Ginny stands up to Molly who looks shocked. "We are Warriors. We are Protectors of the innocent." She finishes._**

 ** _"Vim trium autem nos." They repeat this five times until the Warlock blows up. "Is he gone completely? Did we do it?" Ginny asks. "That is what the book says their supposed to do but not all of them explode unfortunately." Hermione says causing Ginny and Luna to laugh. "Pretty good first day being the Protectors, don't you think?" Luna says through her giggles._** ** _"What the bloody hell has gotten into Hermione?" Ron asks, although still shocked. "I wish i knew but i kind of like this new Mione don't you? She's more relaxed." Harry states to which everyone in the room agrees. "Suprised it took you so long to notice. She has been more relaxed since Ginny got her hands into her last year before the Quidditch cup. Less reading more chatting without a care in the world." Sirius informs everyone. "How have we not noticed?" Mr Weasley asks himself as he looks towards the girl whom he considers as a second daughter. The more they think about it, the more obvious it becomes._**

(Sorry but the speech was to good to pass up.)

 ** _August 7th 1995-Grimmauld Place-Basement-9.00am_**

It's been five days since the attack and the girls have only come out of the basement just to get food. They went to a party after dinner, on the night of the vanquish, and didn't come back till 11.00am with kebabs in one hand and in the other was a shopping bag to hold their chicken nuggets from mcdonalds with a big mac.

They started training their powers the next day and everyday after that. So here they are, in the basement. Ginny is trying to control water in a glass but so far has only caused the water to splash around. Luna is trying to freeze things but has only created a mess. And Hermione is TRYING to control fire, which has not worked out so well. They made a note to always keep a fire extinguisher with them at all times so they don't flood the place with water. They would use their wands but they don't work for them anymore.

Ginny tried to use a bat bogey hex on her brothers but nothing happened.

 ** _Flashback to yesterday 10.00am_**

"Come on baby sis, it wasn't that bad of a prank." Bill says to Ginny, "Yeah, nothing awful happened." Charlie continues. The boys decided to flour prank their mum and Ginny was not involved on it. (In this story electronics do work in the Wizarding world but a few people don't like it.) "Nothing _awful._ I. Just. Got. My. Phone. Taken. Away. For something i was _not_ involved in." She grabs her wand from her boot and the boys go wide eyed. She tries to hex them but nothing happens. She tries again and again but still nothing. "Why isn't my wand working?" She asks quietly. "Try any other spell." Percy suggests. " **Aguamenti**." she tries but nothing.

They race downstairs to where the adults were having a meeting and burst in on them saying "Ginny's wand isn't working for her." The adults whip their head to the young girl. "I tried to hex them but nothing happened and i tried aguamenti and nothing." Ginny says nervously. "Get the other girls and tell them to bring their wands." Mr Weasley orders.

Hermione is with Harry and Ron practicing her telekenesis. "Hit me with it." Harry tells her. She moves the pillow till it is right in front of Harry and... gets interrupted by the door swinging open and hitting the wall behind it. The pillows flies into a lamp in the bedside table knocking it off onto to the floor. "Sorry guys but Hermione needs to go downstairs with her wand." Charlie says as Bill just grabs her and fling her over his shoulder before she could say or do anything. He walks out of the room and brings her downstairs to the kitchen. Luna was following the pair wondering what was going on as she was just in the bathroom.

When the kids were gone, Remus floo calls Dumbledore and tell him to bring Mcgonagall. Half a minute later, the headmaster and proffessor find themselves in Grimmauld Place asking "What's going on?" Mrs Weasley tells them what has happened over the last few days.

 ** _A few minutes later._**

The girls stood in a line facing everyone with their wands out. "Girls, i want you to try the levititaion spell on the items on the table." Remus says nicely. There comes the chorus of "Wingardium LeviOsa." (see what i did ;) No? ok) but the items still remain on the table.

"Ahh, their new powers have over taken their witch ones. They do not require any wand and i see as though they will need lessons on how to control these powers of theirs." Dumbledore wonders out loud. "What does that mean exactly?" The others in the room ask him. "The girls are now wiccan witches. Different to us but similar. They shall have new classes. Self defence, history of their ancestors, Potions that are in the book, and of course power practice." He stares at the girls with the twinkle in his eyes and continues.

"I also think that they should have their own common room. Their powers are tied to their emotions and as Miss Weasley and Miss Granger can be angered, one more easily than the other, thus causing their powers to lose control a bit." There are whispers and nods of agreement from everyone.

They jump when Hermione suddenly shouts to Ron and Harry "I can't do you with your homework now. YESS!" She starts jumping up and down and Ginny and Luna join in laughing aswell. "When has Miss Granger done your homework Mr Potter and Mr Weasley?" Mcgonagall asks as the girls calmed down. She looks at the boys with a strict glare making them audibly gulp. "Hermione has been doing their homework since first year after the troll incident." Luna lets out, causing everyone to either look towards the older girl or the young teen boys. The golden trio let out a nervous laugh or cough at the looks they were given.

Sirius, Remus, Luna and the Weasley kids, besides Ron, have looks of amusement.

Mrs Weasley looks like she's about to blow.

Mr Weasley looks like he debating whether or not to be amused or angry.

Dumbledore has faint smile and the twinkle in his eyes.

Mcgonagall has a look of amusement in her eyes if you looked closely and her lips were pursed.

 ** _Present day- 9.00am_**

"This is too hard." Ginny groans loudly making the other two giggle a bit. "At least you're not doing something too dangerous unlike myself." Hermione claps back as she sets a table on fire. As she attempts to get rid of it Luna says "How about you try your other power. Levitate yourself." Ginny debates this as Luna goes to help the older witch put out the fire which is getting worse. "Hey Mione, do you think that your fustration is making the fire worse, i mean trying to control it is going to be difficult and it's going to take some time." Ginny tries to reason.

The oldest let out a defeated sigh. "I think you're right about that. How long have we been practicing for?" She rubs her head whilst waiting for either the blonde or ginger to answer. "I don't know. I don't have my phone." Ginny snaps fustratedly. Hermione puts her hands up in mock surrender when suddenly Luna answers "ten past nine." "WHAT?!" Both girls scream. "We started up agian at seven last night after our break." Hermione tells them. "Ok, lets... um... get some breakfast and lots of coffee for Hermione and then we carry on practicing, yeah?" Luna asks. They nod their heads and go up the stairs to the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell happened to you Hermione?" came the loud question from Ron shutting up everyone at the table.

Hermione _was_ wearing;

white skinny jeans

a long sleeved, black belly top

one of her ex boyfriends hoodies

black high top trainers

Her clothes now have burn holes and she was covered in black dust thanks to the fires she kept unleashing.

Ginny and Luna wearing the same as Hermione minus the hoodie and burn holes and with less black dust. Their top were a different type of belly top. Ginny's clothes are wet because of the water.

"What do you guys think happened?" Hermione asks in a sickly sweet voice. "It looks like you just made it out of a house fire." Harry comments. "You could say that." Ginny says whilst biting her lip. "You might not want to go down there. It's a mess." Luna adds with a slight grimace. Hermione just avoids peoples eyes. "Do you want to be cleaned up kitten?" Sirius asks his honourary niece. "Nah, i'm good. I'm just going to end up like this again." She says with grimace. "How long were you..." George starts "Down there for?" Fred finishes. They look look at eachother with nervousness plaguing their faces. "Girrrrllllsss?" Mr Weasley drags. "Since seven last night." Luna squeaks.

"Did you girls sleep down there?" Mrs Weasley questions. The girls in unison shake their heads 'no'. "They pulled an all nighter. They haven't slept yet." Percy laughs. The adults frowned the three girls. "Please tell that you have slept at some point since the party?" Molly asks angrily. "Obviously we have or we would be collapsing from exhaustion right about now, it was just last night and we're not even tired." Hermione says bravely. "Don't get sassy with me young lady. Sirius, clean Hermione up please. Me and Arthur got Ginny and Luna." Molly gets up and goes to her daughter and the men follow after.

"Kitten, tell me honestly... Are you hurt by your powers?" Sirius asks Hermione quietly. "Me, no. The furniture, yes. That is why we have a fire extinguisher down there now." Hermione answers quietly. Sirius nods and uses **Scourgify** on her. "Are you hurt Luna?" Arthur asks the blonde. "No, just frustrated 'cause i can't freeze things on command." Luna tells him. "It will take some time but you can do it." He tells her nicely after he cleaned her up. "Ginny, you are a mess. Honestly, you are worse than your brothers combined." Molly says whilst fussing over her youngest child. "I'd call it an achievement." Ginny says happily. "Sit down and eat breakfast." Molly orders the girls.

Ginny is forced to sit next to her two eldest brothers, Luna is sat between Harry and Ron and Hermione is sat with the Marauders, who poured her a mug of coffee. After they've eaten, the girls were about to go back down to the basement but...

"You three are not going anywhere." Rang the voice of the only other women in the house. Slowly, the girls turned around. "Charlie, take Hermione and work with her on her powers. You've dealt with dagons so you have the best experience with her fire power. Go!" Charlie looks at Hermione and, as if she understood, silently followed him to the living room.

 ** _Living Room-10.00am_**

"How much control do you have?" Charlie asks. "Well i can start one, but controlling it is something that is practically non-existent." She tells him in frustration. "Well, one step at a time though, right?" He says to her calmly. She nods. "Ok, show me what you got." Charlie conjures up a candle and places it in the centre of the table.

Hermione focus' on lighting it and...

 ** _Kitchen-10.00am_**

Hermione just left and the other girls are stood looking at Molly. "Remus and Sirius, take Ginny, i suggest either outside or the bathroom for her." They each nod and walk up to the en suite bathroom.

 ** _En suite-10.00am_**

Sirius fill the bathtub half way with water whilst Remus helps Ginny put her hair up in a bun. "So when are either of you two gonna adopt 'Mione then?" Ginny asks causing the both men to stop what their doing at look at her in shock. "What are you talking about?" Padfoot asks the ginger. "You guys already act like fathers to her. You might aswell become one." She says as if it were completely obvious. "Oh and if you guys hate being soaked by water you might wanna stand back." Ginny kneels infront of the tub and places her hand just above the water.

The men push the previous conversation to the back of their minds for now and watch the young girl patiently. The water starts to ripple. "Good, now could you make the ripples larger?" Moony asks. Ginny does what she is told and the ripples becoming larger but a bit out of control.

 ** _Kitchen-10.00am_**

Luna is the only one left. "Harry, Ron, Fred and George take Luna into one of the bedrooms and work with her please." Molly orders for the last time. Luna walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her and the girls bedroom with the boys trailing behind.

 ** _Second biggest bedroom, second floor (Will now be called the Girls bedroom)-10.00am_**

Luna sits on the middle bed and face the boys who were sat on the bed closet to the door. The bed the boys sit on has a few bits of clothes and make up thrown upon it. "I knew Gin was messy." Ron exclaims. "Look at this stuff, Why is there a pencil amongst this?" Harry wonders out loud as he picks up a few tops. "I was wondering where she put it, she won't go out of this room unless she has it on." Luna says as she picks it up. "You can't put pencil..." Fred starts "On your skin. It doesn't..." George continues "Work." They both finish.

"This is eyeliner. It brings out your eyes." Luna tells them. "Ginny won't leave the room without foundation on and i won't leave without lip gloss on." She carries on. "Why would Hermione have her eyeliner on Gin's bed?" Ron asks. "You do realise that you're actually sitting on Hermione's bed. She likes to sleep near the door as she is the first one awake and doesn't want to wake me and Gin up by walking past our beds. Ginny, however, sleeps by the window. Her stuff is either under her bed or tossed on the floor beside it. I think she takes after you boys."

The boys are sat in shock of the information they've just recieved. Hermione, the know it all bookworm, wears lace bras and thongs. And also wears designer clothes and expensive make up. "It's all thanks to Gin for getting Hermione to be girly and more daredevil-ish. I remember last year, Gin called me round for an emergency. I came over as soon as i could and rushed into her bedroom to find Hermione tied to the chair and Ginny was stood behind her with a brush in her hand."

 ** _July 6th 1994-The Burrow- Second smallest bedroom- 11.00am_**

 _Luna's P.O.V_

I stand in the doorway of Ginny's bedroom to see Hermione Granger, tied to a chair, in front of the dressing table. Ginny is standing behind her, looking a bit disheveled, with a hair brush in her hand. "LUNA! Finally you're here. I need you to look through her clothes and find something decent for her to wear." She orders me. I run to the spare bed, where Hermione's bag sat open, and start to rummage through it.

After a while i get fed up and tip it upside down and everthing comes out. "Undectable extension charm. Clever." I praise quietly and begin to look through the pile of clothes, shoes and books. I grab a pair of short shorts, and a black vest top with a red and black plaid shirt to tie around the older girls waste. I also grab a balck strapless bra and red high top shoes. "Gin, how's this?" I show the ginger what i picked out. "Perfect." She shouts to me. I must have took quite a while because Hermione's hair was thinner than it was before.

"I love muggle inventions. Thinning scissors are the best things ever created." Ginny exclaims. I look towards the floor and see a large pile hair just sitting there. "Your hair was less thicker than it seemed." I say to Hermione "Ginny, why is she tied up?" I look towards the read head. "I thought she would to run if i tried to do anything." Ginny says innocently. I walk over to Hermione "I didn't hear you complain." I say to her. "If she found a way to fix my hair, she gets no complaints but tying me to a chair is bit extreme. And going through my bag?" The older girl says to the both of us. "Makeover." Ginny says to her. Hermione lets out a defeated sigh knowing that she can't get out of this.

 ** _August 7th 1995- Girls bedroom-10.30am_**

 _No one's P.O.V_

The boys laugh as Luna re-tells what happened. "What's with the boys jumpers?" Harry asks whilst pointing to the bed. "Those are from a few of Hermione's exes. She kept them 'cause they didn't want them back." Luna answers as she picks up Hermione's eyeliner again.

 _Hermione is getting angry and sets the table and the couch on fire. Charlie tries to calm her but only makes it worse._

Luna runs out of the room and goes to the En suite where Ginny is to tell her what's about to happen.

 ** _En suite-10.05am_**

The water ripples get larger causing the water to splash on the sides of the bath. "Ok Ginny, now i want you to calm the water down." Remus orders nicely. "I'll try." Ginny says with a panicked look on her face but the men don't see it. The water starts splashing more as Ginny gets more frustrated. "Ginny, that's not calming it down." Sirius says worriedly. "Tell me something i don't know. I can't control it." She snaps at the dog.

 ** _25 minutes later_**

The bathroom floor is flooded and the people inside the room are soaking wet. "Well, controlled it in the end." Ginny says whilst brushing damp hair out of her face. "I see why dogs hate water now." Sirius says to Remus. The wolf is about to say something but Luna burst in frantically. "Gin...Hermione...Living Room...Fire.." Luna tells the red head not aware of the water everywhere.

Ginny runs up to Luna and they both run down the stairs with all the boys trailing behind them.

 ** _Living room 10.25_**

Hermione is getting more pissed off by the minute. Charlie keeps telling her to calm down and focus on just the candle. So far she has only caused stuff to fly around and thus causing the teen girl to get agitated. "Telling me to calm down is not going to work." She says politely with clenched teeth. Charlie is hiding behind the couch for safety "Ok, if you can't calm down, then focus your feelings on the candle. Imagine it as someone you hate and set them on fire." The girl stared at the candle intensly, imagining her parents were the candle, and by some miracle the candle set alight. She lets out a sigh of relief as Charlie cheers.

But, Hermione's mind goes back to her parents. They didn't care for her, she looked after herself. Ever since they found out she was a witch, they ignored her. The witch is stuck in her own thoughts and doesn't realise that the table was on fire. She doesn't know that she started to cry and Charlie is trying to comfort her.

Ginny and Luna burst into the room and see what's happening. The boys rush in and try and put out the fire amd the girls try and comfort their friend but with all the chaos, Luna starts to panic and then freezes the room. Everyone froze including the fire, everyone except herself and the girls. "Mione, calm down. Everything is ok, you're with family, not your parents." Ginny soothes. "You're ok babes, you're safe." Luna tells her. The brunette calms down and takes a look around. "I lost control." She stated. "Same here, i almost drowned in the bathroom." Ginny says.

Everything unfroze and the fire went out, making the men confused. "Sorry about the table and everything." Hermione says with her head down in shame. "We're just happy you're ok." Padfoot says whilst enveloping her in a hug. "What exactly happened?" Ron asks for everyone. "I got pissed off by thoughts and this happened." Hermione answers. "What thing or person pissed you off so bloody baldy that you went all dragon in here?" He asks her. "It doesn't matter." Ginny tells her brother. "Let's not bring it up again." Luna finishes.


End file.
